


Waking Up (Without You By My Side)

by AzzleDazzle



Series: Let Me Keep You (And Never Let You Go) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, One Shot, Viktor centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: A look at Viktor's life from the time he left Yuuri's side, to the time he made it back there.Part of my Keep Me (In the Corner Of Your Mind) fic and it won't make sense without having read that first.





	Waking Up (Without You By My Side)

**Author's Note:**

> Amongst questions of WHAT HAPPENED TO THE NOTE??? and WHY IS VIKTOR JUST ROLLING OVER FOR YUURI YOU SUCK AT WRITING (okay, I might be a little melodramatic >.>), this was started and then completed. It's just a peek at Viktor's life during the first few chapters of the original fic.

Viktor wakes up with a bad case of cotton mouth, a mild headache, and a heavy weight on his chest. None of these things are unfamiliar to him, but it still takes a minute for his brain to wake up enough to remember who is laying on him.

Yuuri Katsuki, the skater who came in last in the Grand Prix Final and who had danced his way into Viktor’s heart without much struggle at all. He had been beautiful, drunk on champagne and dancing like no one was watching. The grace with which his body moved had made Viktor curious as to why he had lost; no one that drunk should have been able to work a pole as well as he had.

Viktor stifles a snort at that, because that wasn’t the only pole Yuuri had worked last night; his mind flashes back to Yuuri writhing on his cock, begging for more. He had been beautiful and wanton and everything Viktor could imagine wanting in a mate. He’s glad he caught some of that on video and took several pictures; he’s going to want to relive this night over and over and over, he already knows. Even though he’s not going to let Yuuri go any time soon, their first night will be treasured.

An annoying buzzing noise starts up again and Viktor realizes that’s what woke him in the first place. He gropes around for his phone, which he had placed on the nightstand beside him last night for this very reason, and slaps the alarm off before picking it up. It’s not just the alarm, but also several missed calls and text messages from Yakov and one from Yura, bitching about how he disappeared the night before. They need to leave soon for their plane home, but Viktor doesn’t want to leave yet, not with Yuuri still asleep.

He shoots off a text to Yakov and carefully tries to wake Yuuri up, but the sleeping beauty just grumbles and rolls away, stealing the covers as he goes. It makes Viktor chuckle before he sighs. He really wants to tell Yuuri goodbye and to exchange numbers with him, but Yakov is right, they need to leave. As he pulls his clothes back on, Viktor looks around the room and his eyes fall on the desk. Sitting amongst Yuuri’s things is a hotel issued pad of paper and pen, looking unused. An idea sparks and, ignoring the buzzing of his phone, Viktor jots down a note.

_Yuuri, I’m sorry I can’t be here when you wake up, but my flight is early and I can’t wait any longer. I had an amazing time at the banquet last night; you’ve lit my heart aflame with your beauty and your passion. I can’t remember the last time I felt so alive and that’s all because of you. Please, give me a call or text me or something, whenever you can. I don’t want to lose you when I just found you. -Viktor_

He adds his number at the bottom, a bit cramped because the paper wasn’t very big to begin with and he’d taken up quite a bit with his note. Another glance around the room and Viktor decides to tuck them under Yuuri’s glasses, which he had rescued from the floor after their tryst. They’re the perfect paperweight to hold down the note and Yuuri will see it as soon as he wakes up. He’ll call Viktor, or maybe he’ll text, and they’ll get to know each other and everything will work out in the end, Viktor will make sure of it. He’ll do whatever he can to keep Katsuki Yuuri close to him; after all, he promised to never forget him.

And so Viktor leaves, heart light and hopes high. He isn’t there when Yuuri wakes up. He misses Yuuri’s panic about waking up alone. He misses Yuuri’s mad scramble for his glasses, fingers sliding the note without realizing it. Misses the note falling between the bed and the nightstand, hidden while Yuuri throws his things together before leaving with Celestino. He doesn’t know that the note sits there for a couple of weeks, missed by the cleaning crew time and time again. It’s found by a woman from New Mexico who drops her phone in the crack on night and fishes it out at the same time as she’s grabbing for it. 

The note makes her melt, her heart still heavy over the loss of her girlfriend only a month ago to some beta. The thought that these two must be a sign of true love lights a fire under her and she spends the rest of her vacation trying to find out who Yuuri and Viktor are. She never learns of them, but keeps the note anyway. Maybe they’ll find each other. Maybe she’ll find someone, too.

888

When Viktor doesn’t hear from Yuuri for a week, he gives in to his lack impulse control and starts looking into everything he can on Katsuki Yuuri. His ISU profile doesn’t give away much, there’s not much of an online presence for him as far as social media is concerned, and the YouTube videos he finds are far and few between, though they’re excellent, event-level quality. He digs and digs, finding every scrap of interview, searching Japan’s websites, falling a little bit in love with what he does manage to find. He watches the videos over and over and over, searches for days to learn more, takes what he can and hoards it like gold.

But he wonders, too, why Yuuri doesn’t call. There’s no texts, no messages on social media, nothing. His instagram only gets posted on maybe twice a year, always with _@phichit+chu_ , who appears to be his rinkmate and possibly his roommate. Viktor considers messaging him, but what if Yuuri doesn’t want to talk to him and _that’s_ why he doesn’t call? What if everything was a lie, Yuuri just wanted one go at the Living Legend and now he’s done with him?

Self-doubt nags at Viktor, but he doesn’t stop looking for new things about Katsuki Yuuri. There’s never anything new and when the next season comes around, Viktor is shocked to find that Yuuri isn’t in any competitions. He had heard about the failures at the Japanese Nationals and everything after that, but he had thought for sure that Yuuri would make a comeback. The thought of not trying to talk to Yuuri again, even just casually as friends, leaves Viktor with a heavy heart. He had promised himself that he wouldn’t be _that_ alpha, the one that forced an uninterested omega to talk to them, but maybe, just maybe, they could talk as fellow competitors. 

He throws himself into training again, anything to take his mind off of Yuuri, which is harder than it seems because one of his rinkmates has the same name. Viktor starts calling him ‘Yura’ to ease the pain a bit. It annoys Yuri, which Viktor counts as a bonus, since it’s like watching a kitten get mad at yarn.

It gets to the point that Yakov is worried and tells Viktor that he’ll be joining them at the NKH Trophy, where little Yura is competing to qualify for the Grand Prix Final. Viktor has already gotten through his and is, as usual, guaranteed a place.  
“Why?” Viktor asks, stubborn at the thought of having to travel when he could be practicing.

“Because I don’t want you to overwork yourself, Vitya. You’re getting older, your body can’t handle the abuse the way it used to.” Yakov sighs, settling himself in for a long fight.

Which is why he’s utterly thrown by Viktor’s shrug and, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Yakov blinks, sensing a trap.

“Okay, I’ll go with you. It will be more fun to tease Yura up close.”

There’s a look in Viktor’s eye that says that’s not why he’s going, but Yakov doesn’t press the issue.

Japan is different and Viktor feels very out of place, too tall at times. But he doesn’t practice any more than Yakov will allow and spends the first couple of days wandering around Sapporo. On the first day of public practice, Viktor joins Yura and Yakov at the rink. He gets sidetracked by a couple of fans while they go inside, but he catches up after Yura is already on the ice. Yakov is chatting with someone and Viktor only catches the tail end of the conversation.

“Talking bad about me again, Yakov? That’s so mean!”

“All of these grey hairs are yours, Viktor,” Yakov snarks, though Viktor knows his old coach loves him.

He’s about to say something to that effect when he notices movement on the other side of the man Yakov was talking to. The man is moving as though to block something from their view, already talking, but not before a fussing noise catches Viktor’s attention. His eyes snap to the man, who he immediately recognizes as the object of his fantasies for the past almost-year.

“Yuuri!” he calls happily; he’s pretty sure actual sunshine is coming off of his face with how wide he’s smiling, but he can’t help it. Then his eyes drop down to the thing strapped to Yuuri’s chest and that’s when he notices the small bundle with a mop of distinctive silver hair. “What-”

But Yuuri is gone, clutching the baby to his chest. The other man, who Viktor now realizes is Yuuri’s coach, Celestino, is already apologizing and turning away, calling over to a skater. Pressure on his chest knocks him back to reality and Viktor realizes that Yakov is holding him back. 

“Let him go, Viktor,” he says. “Now is not the time.”

“But that’s- he- Yakov, I need to-”

“You need to leave him alone right now. He’s obviously distressed and you being around won’t help.”

“Yakov-” Viktor keeps arguing, watching as the skater that Celestino called for slips on his skate guards, glancing back at Viktor as he listens to his coach and takes off in the direction that Yuuri went. Even as he recognizes Phichit Chulanont and knows that that’s one of Yuuri’s friends, he aches to go to him, to comfort Yuuri. But Yakov is insistent and in the end, forces Yura off of the rink and the both of them out.

“We’re going back to the hotel, Vitya, you don’t need to be around that omega right now,” Yakov snaps as he tugs Viktor away. He finally stops fighting and walks behind them. Yura complains the whole time about missing practice, until Viktor finally just wanders off, ignoring the yelling behind them.

A baby? Was it his? The math in his head doesn’t quite add up, but that hair. Those blue eyes. It had to be, hadn’t it? There was just…

He might have a child, one that had been kept from him for some reason that he didn’t yet know. Did Yuuri think he was a bad alpha and that’s why? Had his reputation made him seem careless? Did Yuuri think he was unfit to be a parent? Viktor loved children, he wanted them desperately, held babies whenever he could for as long as their parents would allow.

Viktor walks aimlessly for awhile, happening upon a park. He makes a promise then that he’ll do whatever he can to prove to Yuuri that he’s worth the time, that he’d be a good father. The man was rather skittish, moreso that Viktor would have thought after the banquet. Perhaps treating him with kid gloves would make things easier.

He spots a dark head on a bench, blanket covering part of their chest, and when he gets closer, he realizes who it is.

“Yuuri?”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a possibility of more one shots in the future, if I don't get too depressed over the writing, so if you have any ideas for a name for this series, please feel free to share it with the class ;)


End file.
